My Naughty Neko Lucy
by Xavierluvya
Summary: Meet my naughty Neko, her names Lucy. What happens when Natsu's little neko turns Human? [Short NaLu story] - Another Version : My Neko Lucy is out.
1. Chapter 1

**This will be simple, naughty and short. **

**[It starts off similar as the orginal] **

**... **

"Lucy! I'm home" I shouted from the front hall, shutting the door behind me. I slipped my shoes off and walked ahead into the kitchen. I moved into the living room shaking my head in amusement, she walked slowly towards me in confidence.

I threw my work bag onto the sofa, I took a seat and laid there, sighing loudly and groaning on purpose so she could hurry up and jump on my lap.

"Nya..." I heard her small voice call out but it echoed in the empty house. I smirked knowing she would come to me anyways because that was how she was.

"Luuuuccyyy hurry up" I called out louder and she ran jumping onto my lap, scratching my hand with her sharp claws. I looked down at her soft silky yet at the same time rough and elegant yellow fur. Yellow... She was definitely rare and cost more than a fortune, she was an antique. People had gone through a lot just to buy her but how did I get her?

Let's just say this little kitty ran away from her palace one day and I found her by my office where I worked, her right leg was bleeding a bit and she looked so vulnerable so I took her in. Since that day I've kept her and since her golden name tag had the name 'Lucy Heartfilia' I had gotten used to calling her that and loved the name.

She was a feisty one with a sassy attitude but at the same time naughty and misunderstood a lot.

"Ow" I pouted, "Why'd you scratch me, Luce?" I found myself patting her head softly as she purred against my hand. She kept purring not caring of how hurt I was, it was like she was telling me she didn't care as long as I made her feel good.

I chuckled at her and picked her up so her wet nose could touch my own big one.

"Nya?" she seemed to cock her head but not in question more like in curiosity, her brown eyes glowed as the sun was setting for the day.

"I love you" I smiled brightly at her and it looked like she smiled... No kidding! I felt as though she did and my guess was confirmed when her tiny tongue licked the tip of my nose.

After that she struggled free from my grasps, she landed on my lap and planted herself there. I laughed slightly. She was so bold, she was like a teenage girl who's curiosity got the best of her which and she looked like she'd love to explore anything to find out the answers she was looking for.

What a naughty neko, well she _is_ mines after all.

...

**This is Prt.1 and Prt 2 will be soon :D **

**This will be updated daily [Or I think], it's just a tiny short story.**

**[There is another version of this story. My Neko Lucy ( The cute version)**


	2. Chapter 2

**This will be simple, naughty, and short.**

**[It starts off similar as the original - Towards the ending of the chapter, it gets different]**

* * *

**...**

**Lucy's POV **

I yawned stretching out my paws bending my back a little, I felt out of place for some reason. I opened my eyes slowly to find the suns blinding light, I squinted my eyes to see my master's face against the plump pillow. "Hmm... I want some" he murmured as a smile spread against his lips.

"Nyaw!" I placed my paw on his cheeks but when I looked .. it didn't look like my paw.

I gasped and then gasped again, did I just make that noise? I wiggled the five skinny things attached to my paws. They were the same as my masters!

I glanced down and found long legs, I cocked my head and I felt my face. Nose is bigger and not wet, eyes larger, and...whats that? I stuck my tongue out touching it, my mouth?

I moved a bit and my chest felt extremely heavy, huh? My eyes moved to find two huge round balloon like things attached to my chest. I poke one slightly , it was soft and squishy.

Feels really good, there are these small dots too?

"Nya?" I called out, my master shuffled about in his sleep then got up slowly. He had no shirt on as he leaned his musculan back against the bed frame, his hands rubbed his eyes before those cool greens were staring at me. His eyes went wide as he glared at me.

"Nyaaaaaa!" I whispered and his eyes became even wider and he frantically tried to move out of the bed as he fell dragging the covers down with him. I giggled, master looked so sexy!

He got up tilting his neck a bit as he gazed at me like a piece of art work. I saw a tiny color of pink at his cheeks when he threw the covers onto me. I laughed again and shook them off as he sighed.

"What... the...hell?" I heard him grunt as he sat down on the comfy bed. "Lucy..." he let his voice drift away and I nodded moving closer to him. Am I human like my master? Can I speak now? I gasped at the realization and I jumped onto him while he fell backwards with me on top.

"M-Master!" I squealed and hugged him tighter, I wasn't small anymore. I was bigger and maybe even better? He huffed and and hugged my waist with his arms, my tail began swinging from my behind and my cat ears twitched.

"I don't know what's going on" he chuckled scratching his head and I bend down to his cheeks licking them slightly and purring as he held me tightly against his chest. "But I like it" he finished smiling and my head shot up as I looked at him.

"Huh?" I didn't quite understand what he was saying. He said 'like' as in me? I giggled again getting used to how my voice sounded.

I leaned up a little struggling and licked the side of his cheek, he grinds his teeth together as I bent into him more. My balloons squishing on his chest, master tasted so delicious - as usual.

"Master, I want to eat you" I muttered and there was something uncomfortably poking my butt but I didn't say anything. I wonder what it was? I decide to ignore it because it felt somewhat right and started sucking my masters face while slightly moving onto the object that was near my tail area.

"L-Lucy" I heard master's voice, it was really low and - Sexy? I cocked my head and smirked giving him a long smooch on the lips before he could protest.

"I love you" I whispered and he groaned patting my head anyways. "I love you way more..." I heard him say back when my eyes fell heavy and I started dreaming of master kissing me and doing many things to me because he loved me so much.

* * *

...

**Lucy turned into a Neko?**

**How Erotic XD**

**More to come. Daily updates. Maybe.**


End file.
